1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing dough, in particular, a corn dough, for use in the preparation of snack foods such as, for example, corn chips, tortillas, taco shells or the like, in which ground cereals are mixed with water, the mixture is heated and subsequently cooled. The invention also relates to an improved corn dough product produced by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known processes for the preparation of a corn dough, a corn mixture is heated to more than 70.degree. C., preferably up to 90.degree. C. This heating step is followed by a period of holding time to allow the mixture to gelatinize and swell, after which the mixture is rapidly cooled to approximately 66.degree. C. to terminate the cooking operation. This is followed by further, slightly slower cooling to temperatures of from 35.degree. C. to 43.degree. C. During the entire cooling operation, moisture is drawn off.
It is impossible for the CORN MASA (raw corn dough) prepared by this known process to be further processed on conventional rollers for punching out the products to give, for example, corn chips, tortillas or the like.
The only possibility is to use special rolling out equipment used in the cookie-manufacturing industry with which a sticky product can be handled.